Recurrent otitis media is a painful condition, and is particularly prevalent in children. Some studies have suggested that otitis media occurs in 25% of children, and is frequently caused by Streptococcus pneumoniae.
Treatment of children with recurrent otitis media includes initial medical management with administration of antibiotics. Those patients who do not respond to antibiotic treatment, or who continue to relapse in spite of adequate antibiotic therapy, are treated with a surgical procedure known as a myringotomy. An incision is made in the tympanic membrane that separates the inner ear from the external ear, so that fluid can be aspirated from the inner ear. A myringotomy or tympanostomy tube may then be inserted at the site of the incision to maintain patency of the opening and allow ventilation of the middle ear. This procedure is commonly performed in children, and a variety of transtympanic tubes have been devised for this purpose.
Previous transtympanic tubes have been made of materials such as silicone rubber, and typically have a central necked-down portion that connects inner and outer flanges which help prevent displacement of the tube. Retention of this device through the myringotomy opening is desired because the tube preferably stays in place for a period of weeks to months. The tube also provides the advantage of permitting limited inspection of the middle ear through the bore of the tube using a conventional otoscope, or even fiberoptic equipment.
Prior myringotomy tubes suffer from the disadvantage of being difficult to remove once they have assumed their transtympanic position with the flanges holding them in place. Similarly, only a very limited area of the inner ear, directly in front of the tube, can be viewed through the open bore.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a myringotomy tube that is easier to remove than previous tubes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a tube which provides a more panoramic view of the middle ear than afforded by prior art tubes.